Electro Bolt
BioShock :"Don't be a dolt - use Electro Bolt!" Electro Bolt is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it manifests itself as glowing blue streaks running up along Jack's arm and hand, which may be his own nerve endings mutated to produce and discharge high-voltage electric blasts. Electro Bolt is an active plasmid that instantly releases a bolt of electricity that immediately strikes a target enemy or object at the cost of EVE. The bolt deals a small amount of damage and the target enemy is temporarily stunned on impact. If a stunned enemy is not attacked, or attacked but not killed, the enemy will recover and resume action. It is effective against all enemies, unless resistant or immune to electrical attacks, in which case, the stun duration is negated completely. Using Electro Bolt on bodies of water will cause them to be electrified for a short time. All targets in contact with the water (including the player) will take significant electrical damage. Electro Bolt can also explode combustible objects and open short-circuited door switches. Combat Strategy Splicers who are stunned with this plasmid will take 400% damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench. This combination is called the "One-Two Punch" by Atlas. Because stunned enemies are also considered to be the same as unaware enemies, a Wrench attack on a stunned enemy will also benefit from having the Wrench Lurker tonics equipped. Alternatively, the player may try to attack the Splicer with another weapon while the enemy is stunned. Using Electro Bolt on Security Cameras, Security Bots, or Turrets will cause a temporary shut down, allowing the player hacking access. Casting this plasmid on a body of water will temporarily electrify it, stunning anybody inside it and dealing high amounts of damage. As such, it is very efficient when coupled with Incinerate!. The same could apply with any combination of fire and electricity-based weaponry. Towards the end of the game, this plasmid will start to lose its effectiveness. Thuggish Splicers become immune to Electro Bolt, and machines will be stunned for a lesser amount of time, lest the player upgrades. However, it still remains an effective anti-Big Daddy weapon, especially if you've upgraded the attack capabilities on the wrench and fully researched Bouncers, which give you a 50% increase in damage to all wrench attacks. In fact, it's even possible to use the One-Two Punch exclusively to take down any Big Daddy without taking any damage if you time your stun and hit properly. Pulling this technique off properly can have you down a Big Daddy in less than a minute without using any ammunition, just Eve. Enemies hit by Insect Swarm will not be stunned by Electro Bolt. Recommended Tonics Equipping the Electric Flesh tonics will substantially increase the amount of electrical damage done by Electro Bolt, in addition to making the player highly resistant or immune to electrical damage. EVE Saver will slightly reduce the EVE cost when casting this plasmid, which is particularly helpful when doing the aforementioned One-Two Punch technique to take down a Big Daddy. Gallery File:Electro Bolt.png|Jack wielding Electro Bolt File:Electro Bolt 2.png|Jack wielding Electro Bolt 2 File:Electro Bolt 3.png|Jack wielding Electro Bolt 3 BioShock 2 Electro Bolt is back in BioShock 2, in Singleplayer and Multiplayer. As in the first game, Electro Bolt is the first plasmid to be acquired by the player. It is left to Subject Delta as a gift from Eleanor Lamb and, upon injecting himself with the substance, Delta experiences the same jarring effects as Jack did in the first game, seemingly momentarily knocking himself out. Upgrade Path *'Level One': Able to electrocute enemies. - Gained at the beginning of the game. *'Level Two': Electro Bolt can be charged to create a burst of chain lightning, shocking every enemies at a radius. - 120 ADAM at a Gatherer's Garden, first available in Pauper's Drop. *'Level Three': Electro Bolt can be charged up to fire in a continuous electrical arc, shocking all enemies at a radius and dealing continuous damage. Tapping the fire button instantly creates chain lighting. - 225 ADAM at a Gatherer's Garden, first available in Fontaine Futuristics. Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of tonics will significantly reduce EVE consumed when using plasmids. *Elemental Vampire will drain health from enemies if using Electro Bolt 3. *Damage Research will significantly increase damage against researched enemies. *Electric Flesh will significantly increase electric damage dealt, and make the user immune to electric damage. *The Short Circuit line of tonics will cause security to shut down for longer, or even permanently, when hit by electricity. *Fountain of Youth restores Health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this plasmid without using any EVE hypos. Gallery File:Bioshock-2-electrobolt.jpg|Subject Delta wielding Electro Bolt, BioShock 2. 100523-164953.jpg|Advertisement for Electro~Bolt ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer ]] In the Multiplayer, Electro Bolt will function in a way similar to the Single Player game mode. It will temporarily stun the target, preventing them from moving, although they can still aim and shoot (The only thing a shocked enemy can't do is move). Hitting an electrified enemy with a melee weapon will kill them instantly. While Electro Bolt only deals a very small amount of damage to enemies on dry land, it will deal a severe amount of damage to targets in water, and can temporarily electrify pools of the liquid. Electro Bolt can be charged for greater damage and an increased stun duration. Along with Incinerate! and Winter Blast, this plasmid is available to the player from the start. Shocking a Geyser Trap with this plasmid deals large amounts of damage, assuring an instant-kill under low ceilings. This plasmid can also be used to counter frozen doors, and can even make them open faster if not previously affected. If a player unleashes a charged bolt on a Turret, it will behave in a similar manner as the Short Circuit 2 tonic; making the turret deactivate until it is again hacked. Video thumb|left|300px Trivia *In both BioShock and BioShock 2, this is the first Plasmid the player obtains. fr:Arc électrique de:Electrobolt Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids